prepaid_data_sim_cardfandomcom-20200216-history
Belgium
The following main operators are in Belgium: *Base (KPN Group Belgium) *Mobistar (Orange) *Proximus (Belgacom) Coverage for each operator Proximus-coverage.jpg|Proximus sept12.png|Mobistar Coverage augustus2013_HD.png|Base Coverage|link=http://mv.b12e.be/coverage Proximus has 3G coverage for most of the country, Mobistar has good coverage in the north with less coverage in the south and Base has good alround 3G coverage but still far from Proximus. PROXIMUS Coverage: http://support.nl.belgacom.be/app/answers/detail/a_id/14815 BASE Coverage: http://mv.b12e.be/coverage/ MOBISTAR Coverage: http://corporate.mobistar.be/go/nl/Netwerk/mobiel_netwerk.cfm According to Test-Aankoop, the consumer organization, Proximus has the best coverage. On the 2nd place is BASE and then there's the network of Mobistar. There are some doubts about how well the test was performed though. Nonetheless Proximus has the best network without a doubt. Currently there's support for 4G on Proximus and BASE network. BASE network has 4G coverage in alst, Antwerpen, Beveren, Brugge, Charleroi, Genk, Gent, Hasselt, Kortrijk, Leuven, Luik, Mechelen, Namen, Oostende, Sint-Truiden. As for Proximus, you should better check the map as 4G coverage is pretty extensive. Proximus offers limited coverage in Brussels. =BASE network= Network 2G: 900MHz/1800MHz GPRS/EDGE (up to 236 Kbit/s down) 3G: 900MHz/2100MHz UMTS/HSPA/HSPA+/DC-HSPA (up to 42 Mbit/s down and 5.76 Mbit/s up) 4G: 1800MHz LTE Note this are 'up to' speeds, real life speeds are affected by network load and signal strenght. Real life speeds are generally less than half the theoretical speed. Base has an extensive EDGE network which is faster than the GPRS/EDGE networks of Proximus/Mobistar. Aldi Talk www.medionmobile.be Network: Base SIM-Card 9,99 EUR in Aldi stores includes 10 EUR Credit. Data feature packs 'Default data rate' €0.50 / MB. Use the "Internet Bundle" by sending "BUNDLE BUY DATA400" to "1966". This will cost you € 4 which will be deducted from your credit. Now you can use 400 MB for 30 days on Base EDGE-network (3G is available in the big city's). Send "BUNDLE USAGEALL" to check consumend Traffic. {C SMS & Voice Bundle Use the SMS&Voice-Bundle by sending "BUNDLE BUY TALK10" to 1966. This will cost you € 10 which will be deducted from your credit. Now you can send 400 SMS, talk 90 min to belgian landline & 180 min to Aldi Talk. *APN: web.be *User: web *Password: web Allo RTL Allo RTL Allo RTL is an MVNO on the Base network. They have very good prices but you can only get their SIM in the French-speaking part of Belgium. 'Availability' If you need 3G data in Belgium and you're in Brussels, you can get an Allo RTL Studio SIM in Base or Allo Telecom shops in Brussels. The SIM costs 10€ and comes with 10€ of credit. 'Data feature packs' You can SMS "DATA9" to 1957 and that will give you 500mb of data, valid for 30 days, for 10€. 'Technical details' 'Base' [Base ] 'Startup cost' Buy a "prepaid 24/7" SIM or microSIM in a Base shop for € 15 or get it online for € 5. This amount is fully converted into calling time. 'Default data rate' € 1 per 500 KB 'Data feature packs' Use the "option surf & mail 10" by sending "SURF10" to "1912". This will cost you € 10 which will be deducted from your credit. Now you can use 1 GB for 30 days on Base EDGE-network (3G is available in the big city's). 'Availability' Base shop or online. 'SIM sizes' Mini SIM and Micro SIM. 'Coverage' Base its network is in general on par with Mobistar. This network features EDGE on 900MHz and 1800Mhz, this EDGE network is faster than the 2G networks of Proximus or Mobistar. 3G is supported on the 2100Mhz band and thus 3G coverage will be finicky in some buildings. 900MHz 3G is rarely deployed (mainly some countryside) The 3G network supports HSPA+ (up to 42Mbps) 'Settings' 'JIM Mobile' [JIM Mobile ] JIM Mobile is an MVNO on the Base network, who have a very good mobile internet deal. 'Data feature packs' You can use the credit on your card for mobile internet by sending an SMS "MEGASURF" to 1984. This will cost you 5 Euro from your credit, and gives you 500 Mb of mobile data for a period of 30 days. 'Availability' You can get a pre-paid SIM card in most telecom shops in Belgium who sell Base. The electronics shop at the Eurostar terminal sells pre-paid 15 Euro SIM cards. They speak English and will be the first point of purchase for many Brits. Hint: You must call the operator to activate your SIM card. They answer in either Dutch or French, I found that choosing French will allow you to ask for an English speaking operator. They will then register your account in either English, French or Dutch. Beware: If your account is registered in English, the MEGASURF bolt on will not work. Insist the operator registers you in French or Dutch. When you SMS "MEGASURF", make sure you get a txt back stating that it is operating. Or you will be charged for your data useage and will not be able to get a refund. Mobile Vikings Mobile Vikings Mobile Vikings is an online-only prepaid operator (MVNO on the Base network) that has a good price setting. Support goes through e-mail Facebook and Twitter and you get a very fast and friendly response in Dutch, French or English. There is also a support number, where they can help you, again in Dutch, French and English. Operates through network of BASE. 'Data feature packs' *You can get a pre-paid data-only subscription for 12€ per month for 2GB (this would be for Tablet, iPad or mifi users). To get this, you have to pay 15€ for a new SIM, but of that, 12€ is converted into the first top up, so the SIM effectively costs 3€ including postage. *For 10, 15, 25 and 50 euros you can have both mobile voice and data. For example, if you top-up €15, you get €15 credit for calling, 2GB and 2000 texts for free, 60minutes of free calls and 300 free texts a day to other Mobile Vikings users, to be used within a month from charging your card. After the first month, texts and data are at the normal price, but if you reload your card with 15 euros you have again 2GB and 2000 sms for free. *Here you can check all the price plans: Our price plans *3G (DC-HSPA+) coverage is decent, speeds up to 26Mbps are not uncommon. *4G *Coverage map 'Availability' Mobile Vikings is a online-only operator, the only way to get a sim is to order one on their website, usually takes 2-3 working days. If you are not in Belgium, you need to send an email to info@mobilevikings.com to order a SIM card, as their online form only accepts Belgian addresses. If you order a SIM with a new number, you have to pay an extra 15 euros for it. If you have a (free) SIM* from another operator, you can have it converted to Mobile Vikings for free. Hint: Order a SIM from another operator (or get one for free), to change it to Mobile Vikings. Number porting is free. (number port from a existing belgian number) 'Top Up' You can top up (recharge) your sim by using one of the following methods: *online bank transfer (this kind of top-up takes up to 3 business days) *Ogone (an online payment system with Bancontact) *Paypal (an online payment system with Visa and Mastercard.) *SMS (after enabling an Easy Payment method) *Automatic top-up *Viking Points (you can top up your SIM card by using Viking Points you bought earlier) *Bitcoin 'Sim sizes' 2FF-3FF Special SIM, be very careful with it! You get the SIM in standard format, but with a push-out mechanism for micro-sim; be careful not to break it if you want a full-size sim! Nanosims are also availible 'Settings' Complete connection settings here . Extra info: There is also an Android app with a useful widget that makes you top-up or check the credit really fastly. =Proximus network= 'Network' 2G: 900MHz/1800MHz GPRS/EDGE (up to 236 Kbit/s down) 3G: 900MHz/2100MHz UMTS/HSPA/HSPA+/DC-HSPA (up to 42 Mbit/s down and 5.76 Mbit/s up) 4G: 1800MHz LTE (up to 100 Mbit/s down and 50 Mbit/s up) Note this are 'up to' speeds, real life speeds are affected by network load and signal strenght. Real life speeds are generally less than half the theoretical speed. 4G is only available in large cities (Antwerpen, Gent, Hasselt, Leuven, Luik, Bergen, Waver,Namen,...) NOTE: Brussel DOES NOT have 4G coverage. Proximus 3G coverage is the best amongst the three providers. 4G availablie for compatible devices including tablets, not (yet) available on iPhone. All customers are granted access to the 4G network. 'Proximus' 'Startup Costs' Sim cards are free, you do have to pay the first topup when buying the card. Price depending on the package. 'Sim sizes' *Mini/Micro-sim - Normal (2FF) with a push-out mechanism for micro-sim (3FF); be careful not to break it if you want a full-size sim! *Nano-sim - (4FF) available on request 'Settings' 'Packages:' Bonus is received after an additional top up in 31 days after topping up.All packages are valid for 31 days, credit is valid for a year (1 month for €5 topup) 'Mobile: Pay&Go' Credit can be checked with the #121# combination, bonus with #120#. Hello! app, gives an overview of credit, bonus and rates. Generation Connect - Credit, Internet and unlimited texts *Topup that can be used as credit or to order a Pay&Surf-package. *Data automaticaly blocked if ammount is exceeded. *Bonus: €20, 25, 50: 2GB data and unlimited texts. *Automatic monthly topup available for €20, €25 & €50. Extra bonus of 10 MB data in Europe accumulating up to 100MB (unlimited validity) *€20 topup only available online. Europe = Austria, Bulgaria, Cyprus, Czech Republic, Denmark, Estonia, Finland, France, Germany, Greece, Hungary, Ireland, Italy, Latvia, Lithuania, Luxembourg, Malta, Netherlands, Norway, Poland, Portugal, Romania, Slovak Republic, Slovenia, Spain, Sweden, Switzerland and United Kingdom. Generation Connect can only be ordered online. Pay&Go Easy - Credit *Topup that can be used as credit or to order a Pay&Surf-package. *Bonus **€10: 30 min. free calls to Belgian mobile- and landline numbers. **€15: 60 min. free calls to Belgian mobile- and landline numbers. **€25: 90 min. free calls to Belgian mobile- and landline numbers. **€50: 200 min. free calls to Belgian mobile- and landline numbers. *Automatic monthly topup available for €15, €25 & €50. Pay&Go Smart - Credit, Internet and unlimited texts *Topup that can be used as credit or to order a Pay&Surf-package. *Bonus **€10: 10 MB data and unlimited texts after 4pm and weekends. **€15: 100 MB data and unlimited texts. **€25 or 50: 500 MB data and unlimited texts. *Automatic monthly topup available for €15, €25 & € 50. Pay&Go Max - Calls, Internet and unlimited texts *Topup of €5 or €10 will result in standard credit, transfered to the next period. Topups above will result in a bonus and credit that only last 31 days and is not transfered to the next period. *Bonus **€15: 250 MB data, 90 min. free calls to Belgian mobile- and landline numbers & unlimited texts. **€25: 500 MB data, 150 min. free calls to Belgian mobile- and landline numbers& unlimited texts. **€50: 2 GB data, 360 min. free calls to Belgian mobile- and landline numbers & unlimited texts. *Automatic monthly topup available for €15, €25 & € 50. 'Extra' Pay&Surf (pre-paid for mobile phones): *50MB for €4.99? (#152*1# to order) * 500MB for €9.99 (#151*1# to order) Laptop & Tablet: Pay&Surf Data-only, works on yablet (including iPad) and laptops (trough seperate dongle). Automatically blocked if ammount is exceeded *500MB for €10 + 250MB bonus *750MB for €15 + 375MB bonus *1250MB for €25 + 625MB bonus *2500MB for € 50 + 1250MB bonus Availability Every Proximus/Belgacom shop and most other shops where they cell mobile phones (including FNAC, Media Markt, ...) Top ups can be done online (5, € 10, € 15, €20, € 25 or € 50 - €5 and €20 not available for Pay&Surf), in most stores (Belgacom Center, supermarkets, gasstations etc. - €15, €25, €50 - not for Pay&Surf) or trough an ATM (only Belgian Banccontact/MisterCash cards, look for the 1-2 bank option. - €15, €25, €50). =Mobistar network= Network 2G: 900MHz/1800MHz GPRS/EDGE (up to 236 Kbit/s down) 3G: 2100MHz UMTS/HSPA/HSPA+ (up to 21.6 Mbit/s down and 5.76 Mbit/s up) 4G: 1800MHz LTE (up to 100 Mbit/s down and 50 Mbit/s up) (4G Coverage only in Antwerp) Note this are 'up to' speeds, real life speeds are affected by network load and signal strenght. Real life speeds are generally less than half the theoretical speed. Mobistars 3G network is on par with Base but is not as good as Proximus. Some data plans are capped at 3.6Mbit/s down. Colruyt Mobile http://www.colruytmobile.be/ 'Startup costs' 10 EUR with 10 EUR credit included, only available in Colruyt shops. (Colruyt Shops) Available on Ebay, search 271152609211 'Reload' 10, 15, 25 and 40 EUR, only availble in Colruyt shops 'Cost' The standard data cost is € 0,25/MB *€ 6.75/150MB * € 8,75/250 MB * € 9,99/500 MB The data is valid for 3 months. 'Settings' Mobistar 'Packages' 'Pre-paid for phones' 'Internet on Mobile' This is a online only prepaid deal. Mobistar - Internet on Mobile Mobistar en français - Internet on Mobile *15€ Topup = 125min + 1000sms + 2GB data *25€ Topup = 166min + 5000sms + 2GB data Normal SIM, micro SIM and Nano SIM are available. 'Laptop' Base price: 59€ for modem + 275MB of data After that you have to reload for: * 5€ for 50MB * 10€ for 100MB * 15€ for 275MB * 25€ for 500MB * 50€ for 1GB The package after the reload is valid for 1 month (30 days) 'Availibility' Every Mobistar shop 'Settings' Category:Europe Category:Country Category:Orange Category:Vodafone Category:BASE